1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag apparatus for pedestrian protection, and more particularly to an airbag apparatus for pedestrian protection which absorbs and reduces an impact on a pedestrian at a second collision with a vehicle body when the running vehicle collides with the pedestrian.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional art related to an airbag for pedestrian protection is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-108903.
As shown in FIG. 18, this airbag for pedestrian protection includes a vehicle-to-pedestrian collision detection sensor attached to a front bumper, an airbag body 202 which is expanded toward the outer side of a front pillar 200 when the vehicle-to-pedestrian collision detection sensor detects a collision with a pedestrian, and an inflator which expands and deploys the airbag body 202. When the vehicle-to-pedestrian collision detection sensor detects a collision, the inflator generates gas to expand the airbag body 202 so that the airbag body 202 may cover a front portion 200A of the front pillar 200 as shown by a chain double-dashed line in FIG. 18. Thus, the impact on the pedestrian is reduced. 
However, in this airbag apparatus for pedestrian protection, a component force acts toward the outer side of the vehicle and obliquely rearward (i.e., in the direction shown by an arrow Y in FIG. 18) in the airbag body 202 when a pedestrian collides with the airbag body 202 from approximately the front of the vehicle (i.e., in the direction shown by an arrow X in FIG. 18). As a result, the airbag body 202 is moved toward the rear of the vehicle as shown by a dashed line, thereby reducing a portion between the pedestrian and the front pillar 200. Therefore, performance of reducing the impact on the pedestrian decreases.